


He, she, it

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Horror, Mysticism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: арт Беверлиhttps://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Beverly-Marsh-722431853





	He, she, it

Билл вышел из своей комнаты, не понимая, что же его разбудило. Направился в сторону лестницы, и тут его внимание привлек вспыхнувший свет в комнате Джорджи.

Родители совершенно точно спали. К тому же, в последнее время даже мама не заходила в комнату пропавшего братика чаще, чем было необходимо для уборки и смены постельного белья.

Биллу стало немного жутко. Но он не смог побороть любопытство и направился к комнате.

Он давно принял то неизбывное знание, что в этом городе только врождённая осторожность помогала ему каждый раз ускользать из ловушек Пеннивайза. Расставленных с паучьей точностью. От случайно-неслучайных смертей. Будто покерная партия между командами из него, Билла, и объединившихся Пеннивайза и Дерри, в которой мог спасти только один козырь — осторожность.

Он стал насторожено приближаться к комнате, ожидая увидеть внутри что угодно. Однако, заглянув туда, увидел включенную настольную лампу.

И только.

Она тускло светила, отбрасывая причудливые узоры теней на стены.

Билл сел на кровать, взяв в руки черепашку из лего, которая принадлежала его брату. Одна из любимых игрушек любимого брата. Тут же нахлынули горестные воспоминания.

Тот день. Коробка парафина. Жёлтый дождевик. Джорджи был таким счастливым с этим корабликом.

Из воспоминаний его выдернули шаги за дверью, которые со скрипом отдалялись. Тень скользнула по стене. Тут же все мысли пропали: кто-то чужой в доме. Билл резко поднялся, привычно осторожным движением откладывая черепашку, выглянул из двери.

Никого не было.

Звук по-прежнему удалялся.

Он пошел за звуком.

Шаги глухо вели вниз, и Билл спустился по лестнице, морщась от того как та поскрипывает: этот звук буквально взрезал и так напряжённые нервы. Дотопав до гостиной, шаги прекратились, и Билл остановился, проследовав за ними. Он всматривался в темное пространство комнаты, но ничего не мог разглядеть.

Силуэт в проходе проскользнул в сторону кухни.

— Джорджи! — перехватило дыхание у Билла.

Правда, он тут же поспешно заткнул себе рот ладонью — не дай Бог, родители услышат, не дай Бог.

Его сердце колотилось в бешеном темпе, отдаваясь грохочущим пульсом в ушах, и он осторожно пошел за тенью. Хотя прекрасно понимал — нет ни капли разумной осторожности в преследовании того нечто, что, должно быть, обернулось его братом.

Зайдя на кухню, он рассмотрел чёткий чёрный абрис, стоявший на фоне двери, и дрожащими руками потянулся к выключателю. Когда зажегся свет — честно, Билл был уверен, что не зажжётся, ну как в любом классическом кошмаре, верно? — то увидел стоящую перед ним Беверли. Растерянную и перепуганную.

Она стояла, обхватив себя за локти, и дрожала. С ресниц падала вода, и Бев часто смаргивала, но на слезы это было непохоже. Платье было полностью мокрым и облегало её едва формирующуюся фигуру. Билл машинально сглотнул и шагнул ближе, стараясь не смотреть на бельё, просвечивающее сквозь мокрую ткань платья.

— Б-беверли? — удивленно спросил он. — Т-ты что тут д-делаешь?

— Билли, я н-не знала к кому пойти, мне с-страшно, — едва смогла произнести Бев, медленно шагая ближе. Она чуть дрожала от холода, и от этого заикалась. Не так сильно, как сам Билл, конечно.

— К-конечно, что случилось? — заметив, что Бев все еще дрожит, ее потряхивает и она даже дышит через раз, Билл сделал жест в сторону лестницы. — Пошли ко мне в комнату, я д-дам одеяло. Тебя нужно с-с-со… с-с-согреть.

Последнее слово далось совсем тяжко. Это всё из-за волнения, и от этого ночного происшествия, и другого, вызванного чёткими очертаниями белья Бев.

Осмотрев себя так, словно она только что проснулась, Беверли неуверенно кивнула.

Они зашли в комнату и Билли стал искать одеяло, что бы укутать девушку. Когда он повернулся, чтобы отдать ей одеяло, то замер от вида происходящего: Беверли стянула с себя мокрое платье и осталась только в белье. В таком же мокром и облегающем кожу… и уже куда более просвечивающем…

Билл даже смог разглядеть тёмные пятнышки сосков.

Сглотнул.

— Т… т-ты… — едва смог выдавить из себя Билл.

— Платье очень холодное, — виновато сказала Беверли и, взяв одеяло, укуталась в него.

Вслед за платьем на пол было сброшено белье. Билл заметил лямку лифчика, потом нечто, что было, скорее всего (Боже превеликий) и понял, что краснеет.

— Ч-что случилось? — смущаясь спросил Билл, усаживаясь на краешек кровати. Руки, не зная, куда деться, неловко комкали край пижамной рубахи.

— Даже не знаю… не знаю, как рассказать, Билли, — ласкательная форма его имени прозвучала у неё удивительно органично. — Ты поверишь, знаю, поверишь… Нет, не могу, даже сейчас жутко. Ты… не мог бы?

Она смотрит на него вопросительно, и Билл понимает, что это была завуалированная просьба «обними меня».

Кровать легко скрипнула, когда она села рядом с ним, ближе, прислонилась. Билл обнял её в ответ, надеясь, что бешеный стук его сердца ей не слышен. А ещё он думал, что под этим одеялом она полностью голая.

Дурацкие мысли. 

Он даже попытался отвлечься, предложив ей:

— Слушай, у нас тут в-в… в-в-ванная недалеко, и если хочешь, я тебе её на… на-на-на…

Бев затрясла головой, вцепившись в него.

— Не уходи! Пожалуйста, Билл, нет! Мне уже тепло, правда!

Её рука выскользнула из-под одеяла и обхватила его за талию. И она все еще дрожала, даже была покрыта мурашками, Билл мог чувствовать какая холодная у нее кожа. Он опустил взгляд вниз и заметил, что из одеяла, помимо руки, выскользнула и её маленькая грудь, и стал виден розовый сосочек.

Пришлось зажмуриться. От смущения его сердце начало сумасшедше громко стучать, он сглотнул, потому что зрелище было будоражащим и заставляющим его думать о неправильных вещах… Так не думают о друзьях.

Беверли, увидев его реакцию, быстро посмотрела на свою грудь. И сразу все поняла.

— Я знаю, что меня называют шлюхой, — она бросила на него осторожный взгляд, — но я не такая.

И зарделась. Это было видно даже в тусклом освещении от старой лампочки в комнате.

Она взяла руку Билла холодными пальцами. Тот вскинул на нее взгляд, но её светлые-светлые глаза теперь смотрели на него решительно. Даже просяще. Ресницы подрагивали. Бев шёпотом сказала:

— Но, если ты хочешь, — она положила его руку себе на грудь. Его пальцы дрогнули, непроизвольно порождая скользяще-поглаживающее движение, от которого ему начало казаться, что кровь горит, огнем растекаясь по спине, шее, груди, животу, так жарко, — ты можешь… я разрешу тебе что угодно.

Его рука почувствовала упругость её небольшой груди и твёрдую выпуклость соска. Грудь тоже была прохладной. Наверное, ей было приятно, что её замёрзшую грудь трогают тёплыми пальцами, да…

— Я не знаю что д-делать, — честно признался Билл. Странно, но заикался он сейчас меньше, чем мог бы.

— Всё, что хочется, Билли. Всё можно, — она потянулась и нерешительно поцеловала его в губы.

Его рука начала медленно массировать её грудь и понемногу опускаться все ниже и ниже. Робко скользнула по линии ребер, он уже гладил её живот и еще немного ниже. Совсем чуть-чуть, и вот под его рукой её горячая и влажная промежность. Это было странно, но сердце тут же начало стучать ещё сильнее, в голову ударил жар, и ему так хотелось…

Не переставая целовать её, он почувствовал, как на его член так же неуверенно легла рука Беверли. Сначала она гладила и сжимала его сквозь ткань пижамных штанов, но потом засунула свою ладонь внутрь и пару раз провела вверх-вниз по стволу члена, так приятно очерчивая большим пальцем головку.

— Не стесняйся, Билли. Я… хочу, я готова, — лихорадочно прошептала Бев, и легла на кровать, утягивая его за собой.

Одеяло уже лежало на кровати, не скрывая её. Перед Билла глазами предстало обнаженное юношеское тело Беверли. Совершенно не такое, ничего подобного тому, что он видел в найденных отцовских журналах в гараже, но гораздо, гораздо более желанное. Он, замечая, что пальцы подрагивают, приспустил штаны (обнажать свой… орган перед ней было немного неловко, но это только сильнее заводило) и лег сверху на неё, чуть не охнув от того, как сильно ощущался контакт кожи к коже. Безумно приятно, будоражаще.

Она развела ноги, сжимая коленями его бока, позволяя втереться еще ближе в объятие, скользнуть напряжённым членом по ее бедру. Билла от происходящего чуть ли не трясло — он в жизни не чувствовал себя более взволнованным.

Он снова ощутил ее руку между их телами, она сжала его член и направила. Немного усилий, и Беверли запрокинула голову с вырывающимся из её губ легким стоном. Билл же почти задыхался, сходя с ума от того, как плавно и влажно пульсирующий жар обхватывает его.

Билл потянулся, чувствуя, что она напряжена как струна и прижался подрагивающими губами к ее шее. Выждал несколько грохочущих ударов сердца, пока Беверли немного расслабится. Затем почувствовал, как она заерзала, выгибаясь под ним, стараясь глубже впустить в себя. Поскребла ноготками спину, побуждая двигаться. И Билл послушался. Она все чаще дышала и время от времени постанывала. Её маленькая грудь двигалась в такт его движениям. Скользила, их соски тёрлись друг о друга. И когда он начал понимать, что подкатывающее удовольствие близко-близко, Бев остановила его и осторожно толкнула ладонями в грудь, побуждая отстраниться.

Это было странно, но Билл послушался. И тогда она уложила его на спину, сама опустившись на член. Невозможно красиво выгнулась, так, что он зашипел, до боли сжимая руки на ее бёдрах. Сейчас он не мог рассмотреть ее глаз, только яркие пряди волос. Пламенеющие в сумраке комнаты, покачивающиеся в такт движениям.

Теперь уже Беверли двигалась вверх-вниз, объезжая, с силой насаживаясь на его член, закусывая губы и сильнее впиваясь пальцами в его плечи.

Билл охнул, выворачиваясь в опустошающий судороге оргазма, зажмурился, кончая. Беверли замерла, тяжело дыша и слегка подрагивая на нём, крепко сжимая бёдрами. Легко повела кончиками пальцев по его часто вздымающийся груди.

Билл распахнул глаза, глядя на Беверли, и долгое мгновение не мог сообразить что же произошло.

На её очаровательном обнаженном теле была голова Пеннивайза, которая уже открыла клыкастую пасть, склоняясь к шее Билла…

Он заорал от ужаса, пытаясь скинуть с себя клоуна.

***

И проснулся.

Он сидел на своей кровати, скинув одеяло, дрожащий, в холодном поту от приснившегося кошмара. И только подсыхающее пятно спермы на его штанах говорило о том, что во сне был не только кошмар.

Дверь была открыта, и он видел… видел, что в комнате Джорджи горит свет.

***

**Author's Note:**

> арт Беверли  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Beverly-Marsh-722431853


End file.
